Je l'aimais
by Destination darkness
Summary: Son amour pour lui était fort, l'un des plus puissants qui avaient existé, peut être trop, car ce lien le liait à lui malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait, malgré le dégoût qu'il éprouvait, et malgré la mort qui les séparera. 1859


Bada ! Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais rien posté, plus longtemps encore pour ce fandom, mais me revoilà avec un one-shot un peu plus long que d'habitude ^^'' sur le couple 1859 (Hibari x Gokudera) que j'aime beaucoup.

Je vous prévient, cet OS est d'un genre sombre comme la plupart de mes histoires donc pas de plaintes XD

Oh et presque toute l'histoire est en Point Of View de Gokudera.

Bonne lecture et j'espère une petite review pour mon retour !

* * *

J'étais à genoux, au sol, des larmes se perdaient sur mes joues et des sanglots passaient parfois la barrière de mes lèvres serrées, mes mains étaient crispées au sol, s'enfonçant dans la boue produite par la neige qui tombait rapidement en cette nuit de février, mon corps entier était tendu et mes yeux fixaient sans la voir la pierre tombale devant moi, passant encore et encore sur les inscriptions «Hibari Kyouya, 1990-2012», revoyant chaque image de lui, de notre première rencontre au tout dernier moment.

Les autres étaient partis depuis longtemps, et ce n'était que lorsque j'avais entendu les derniers véhicules s'éloigner que j'avais craqué, tombant dans la boue dans un bruit mâte, mon âme hurlant a la mort.

Les autres ne le savaient pas, ils ne s'en doutaient même pas, mais le corps qui reposait sous le sol était celui que j'avais aimé, et celui à qui j'avais tout donné, jusqu'à mon âme, et maintenant, elle était morte avec lui.

_Printemps 2009_

Ce matin là, presque toute la famille était dehors, allongés sur l'herbe a nouveau parsemée de tâches de couleurs, j'étais moi même assis au sol, le dos appuyé contre un arbre plusieurs fois centenaire, de la sève recouvrerait sûrement bientôt ma chemise, mais peu m'importait, de là, je dessinai toutes les personnes réunies ici et le retour du printemps, j'aimais bien cette saison, le temps n'était pas encore étouffant comme en été, et le froid ne mordait pas encore la peau de ceux qui voudraient l'affronter. Pour n'importe qui, le croquis était fait d'une main de maître, chaque visage possédait tous les détails présents sur ceux des originaux et chaque position montrait parfaitement l'attitude détendue, frénétique ou agacée adoptée a ce moment là. Mais lui savait que l'un d'eux était plus réussi encore, le crayon était repassé de nombreuses fois sur les traits fins, et ses yeux n'en pouvaient plus de détailler chaque ligne et chaque ombre du jeune homme debout, lui aussi adossé a un arbre, ses sourcils froncés et ses deux armes posées à ses cotés, comme toujours.

Je refermai le carnet de dessin et me levai pour rejoindre mon cher juudaime qui avait encore du travail. Il me quitta pour rejoindre son bureau et je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque qui était devenue ma chambre aux yeux des autres et m'avait fait écopé du titre d'érudit du groupe de mafieux, mais bon, n'importe qui ayant déjà ouvert un livre dépassait facilement le niveau des trois/quarts de mes compagnons, alors a partir de là, ce n'était pas bien dur d'atteindre le niveau de «tête» de la dixième génération des vongolas... Je m'assis dans un des fauteuils de la salle et ré-ouvrais le carnet pour caresser du regard le visage du gardien des nuages, avant de me laisser tomber lentement dans le sommeil.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hibari entra a son tour dans la salle pour remettre un livre a sa place puis il s'arrêta pour observer le corps endormi du gardien de la tempête. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le carnet qu'il avait souvent à la main, ouvert sur le dessin qu'il avait dû faire plus tôt et un portrait. Il tressaillit en observant son propre reflet sur ce papier et fut troublé autant par la ressemblance frappante que par la douceur avec laquelle l'œuvre avait été réalisée.

Ses pupilles froides revinrent sur le visage du sulfureux gardien et il retira brusquement sa main lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle effleurait une des joues pâles du blandin. Lorsqu'il vit les paupières de son vis à vis papillonner, il prit rapidement la tangente et marcha le plus vite possible vers sa propre chambre, son livre toujours à la main...

Déjà deux jours depuis que je m'étais réveillé dans la bibliothèque avec une drôle d'impression, je n'avais vu que la porte se refermer rapidement sans savoir qui était là. J'étais tranquillement assis sur la terrasse du manoir, occupé à observer très attentivement chaque mouvement de l'alouette en train de s'entraîner, je me perdais dans mes rêves où ces mains qui tranchaient fermement l'air se glissaient contre ma peau, où ces lèvres pincées dans une expression de concentration effleuraient, embrassaient, mordaient chaque centimètre de mon corps. Je rouvris les yeux au contact de quelque chose d'humide contre ma bouche, et resta tétanisé en découvrant les prunelles noires d'Hibari observant ma réaction tandis que sa langue passait doucement entre mes lèvres. Reprenant quelque peu pied avec la réalité, je fermai doucement les yeux tout en entrouvrant la bouche et répondis enfin au baiser que j'attendais depuis des années. Je sentis des bras se refermer autour de moi pendant que je me laissai retomber allongé sur le sol de bois.

Je passai les minutes suivantes dans une sorte de brouillard et ne repris vraiment mes esprits que le lendemain pour me réveiller nu dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimai passionnément, plus heureux que jamais.

_Été 2010_

Cela faisait plus d'un an maintenant que Kyouya et moi formions un couple, personne n'était au courant mais ça ne me dérangeait pas, J'aimais chaque jour un peu plus ce gardien des nuages froid, mais tendre avec moi.

Aujourd'hui, notre famille fuyait la chaleur de l'été Italien pour la plage privée du manoir. Je me moquais comme souvent de la stupide vache et sentais les regards de plusieurs autres gardiens sur moi, mais le seul qui comptait pour moi était celui de mon amant.

Son regard brûlait chaque centimètre de ma peau qui n'était pas caché par mon maillot de bain. Je laissai le gamin idiot pleurer comme un bébé pendant que j'allais me rincer du sel et du sable qui me couvrait sous une douche un peu éloignée de la plage, mais pendant que je frottais ma peau, je sentis des mains saisir ma taille et me tirer contre un torse dénudé. Je releva les yeux et sursauta en croisant le regard de l'illusionniste qui m'embrassa sans attendre tout en faisant glisser ses mains sur mes flans puis sur mes hanches pour plonger sous mon maillot et saisir mes fesses en me collant un peu plus à lui. Plein de rage, je m'apprêtai à lui envoyer un coup de poing bousté par ma flamme de la tempête lorsque Mukuro fut envoyé valsé à ce qui me semblait être des kilomètres par un tonfas. Hibari se redressa et avant que je ne puisse dire un mot, sa main claqua avec force contre ma joue, me faisant tourner brutalement la tête. Sa main saisit mon avant bras et il me tira vers le manoir, rapidement, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans ce qui était presque devenu notre chambre et il me transperça d'un regard furieux en m'envoyant brutalement contre le lit.

Je prononce son nom avant d'être réduit au silence par des lèvres et ses dents me mordent jusqu'au sang, il me pousse contre le lit et retire mon maillot d'un mouvement, il s'approche de mon oreille pour me murmurer : «Tu es a moi. Rien qu'a moi. Il ne t'approchera plus jamais. Ni lui, ni aucun autre.» Il est en colère, je le sens griffer ma peau a plusieurs endroits. Il ne m'avait jamais marqué, il ne voulait pas que les autres se doutent de quelque chose.

Il mord violemment ma hanche droite, je sens ses dents déchirer ma peau et s'enfoncer dans ma chair. J'essaye de le calmer, je lui dis que je suis à lui, que j'allais frapper Mukuro mais entendre son nom ne fait qu'accroître sa colère, il revient à ma hauteur et mords ma lèvre, il glisse ses mains sous mes genoux et remonte violemment mes jambes contre moi, faisant claquer les tendons, je crois qu'un de mes muscles s'est foulé, il s'enfonce en moi d'un seul coup, forçant mes chairs serrées, il répète encore et encore des «A moi.» et il commence a me faire peur, mais même lorsqu'il entame des mouvements à l'intérieur de moi, il me suffit de fixer son visage pour me calmer. Je le sens se répandre en moi tandis qu'il laisse une nouvelle marque sur mon épaule. Il se laisse retomber sur mon corps et j'ignore la douleur qui me transperce pour le prendre dans mes bras et lui murmurer des excuses.

_Automne 2011_

Lorsque je repris mes esprits, la première chose que je sentis fut le froid qui engourdissait mes membres, puis je sentis mes muscles endoloris par la nuit sur le sol de bois, la faim vint me tordre les entrailles tandis que je soupirai, et enfin, de légères piques de douleurs qui me venaient des coupures faites par des ongles et de fines lames, des morsures profondes et de la gêne venant du bas de mon dos. Tout cela provoquait en moi une douleur sourde, a laquelle j'avais fini par m'habituer, elle m'habitait continuellement maintenant, et était devenue une partie de moi.

J'ouvris enfin les yeux sur la pièce où je me trouvais, illuminée par une fenêtre, il n'y avait rien ici, elle était totalement vide et la poussière n'en était chassée que par moi lorsqu'_il _me laissait ici.

Je me redressa prudemment sur mes jambes et posa ma main sur la poignée sans vraiment croire pouvoir l'ouvrir. Le panneau de bois ne cilla pas. Enfermé, encore. Je poussais un nouveau soupire et me laissa retomber au sol, sous la fenêtre, dans cette lumière, rien ne cachait ma nudité, et c'est avec une forte envie de vomir que je me mis a essuyer de ma main le sang qui me couvrait encore et plus bas, le sperme. Le sien. Et le mien. Cette constatation ne fit qu'accroître mon dégoût et je du prendre de profondes inspirations pour me calmer.

Mais ce dégoût était pour moi, je détestais mon corps continuellement marqué et faible, mon seul réconfort était que c'était sûrement grâce à ce corps que je pouvais _le_ garder près de moi, et qu'il continuait à revenir vers moi.

Je l'aimais bien plus que je ne m'aimais, et tant que ça me permettra de rester auprès de lui, jamais je ne me plaindrai des marques rougeâtres qui striaient ma peau blanche.

J'avais provoqué sa colère en me montrant un peu trop proche du Juudaïme à son goût, et il s'était montré plus dur que d'habitude, il ne m'enfermait dans cette pièce que lorsqu'il était dans une rage profonde, lorsqu'il voulait me montrer que je lui appartenais, il viendrait ouvrir la porte bientôt, il s'excuserait peut-être et je lui pardonnerai de m'avoir blessé. Après tout, je l'aimais, et tant qu'il était heureux, je l'étais aussi.

_Hiver 2012_

J'étais revenu de l'enterrement. J'avais rejoint discrètement notre chambre et avais continué jusqu'à m'arrêter devant la fenêtre. Je me penchai doucement au dehors pour profiter du vent et des dernière gouttes de pluie qui tombaient encore.

Je l'aimais.

Je l'avais aimé dès notre première rencontre, au collège.

Je l'avais aimé plus encore lorsque quelques années plus tard, il m'avait dit m'aimer.

Je l'avais aimé lorsqu'il m'embrassait, lorsqu'il me faisait l'amour.

Je l'avais aimé lorsqu'il m'avait frappé.

Je l'avais aimé lorsqu'il m'avait violé. Non, baisé. J'étais d'accord, donc ce n'était pas un viol.

Et j'avais continué à l'aimer. Peu importe ce qu'il me faisait.

Je l'aimais.

Et il est mort.

Je me laissai tomber doucement dans le vide, comme au ralentit, je n'essaya pas de me retenir lorsque le vent vint me frapper et accentuer encore ma vitesse, je ferma doucement les yeux lorsque le sol se rapprocha,

Je souris lorsque mon dos se brisa à la rencontre du marbre.

Fin


End file.
